heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-10-07. Happy Birthday Football-head!, by DarthRoden
DarthRoden, 07/10/2006 8:33 AM :Greetings and Salutations Hey Arnold Fanatics! Today marks the ten year anniversary of the first airing of one of the greatest and most under appreciated cartoons of all time: "Hey Arnold!" Born from the genius of Master Craig Bartlett from clay animation shorts, our beloved "Football-head" and his friends and family brought to most of us the ideals of hope in our own lives, inspiration for good in the world, as well as some of the best fanfiction and a small, but close circle of fans who's love for the show unites all of us as another extend family of sorts, just as Arnold has. Hey Arnold inspired us all, at one point or another, to find that small inner child in all of ourselves, old fans and new fans alike. Thank you for everything Craig! Your work will continue to live in in the annals of great fanfiction stories, and the hope for a future someday where Arnold may return...God Bless you for all the great memories past and those to come! And thank you, Arnold, for showing all of us that we are never too old to feel young. May the Force Be With You, Football-head! -Your Pal and Greatest Fan, DarthRoden (aka Carl) : : ---- Pinkpataki, 07/10/2006 9:04 AM : HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! :Wow! 10 years! I cry. I'm so happy :Thanks Mr. Craig Bartlett for Hey Arnold!!! Thanks :P!nkpatAki - There is done what can...! : ---- Hurricos, 07/10/2006 5:55 PM :*Throws confetti as streamers pop out everywhere* Hooray it's Arnold's Birthday! :Happy Birthday to you, :'Cause you're eating do-do :You look like a monkey :And smell like one too! :Monkeyman: Hey! :^_^; Sorry no offense Double M. ANY-ways, I can't believe it's actually been 10 years. Man, where has the time gone? *looks at mass collection of Hey Arnold! stuff and sweatdrops* I think I just zinged myself -_-;... : ---- iluvarnld, 07/10/2006 8:12 PM :Happy birthday, football head!<33 He's grown up so fast, it's sad he's pretty much cancelled. Ah well, it feels like it was on daily just last week. ps. Hi carl<3 : ---- unluckystunt, 08/10/2006 2:14 PM :Happy anniversary to Hey Arnold! This show had a big impact on me and I will always remember it. If I ever have kids someday I'll show 'em my HA! episodes, and they'd better darn well like it!! Haha. ---- Deep-Voice06, 08/10/2006 4:05 PM :Happy Anniversary you football head you! No matter how old I am, you'll always be in my heart forever... :In Your Face Nickelodeon!! lol : ---- ioxmo, 08/10/2006 5:19 PM :This feels so strange... HA is still really new to me, but it's going on 10. So I guess the kids would all be around 19 by now. ;) : ---- Cool, 09/10/2006 6:04 PM :Has it really been a whole decade? It seems unreal how old the 90's have truly become. HA! is such a 90's show. And look what Nick did to celebrate it. Nothing. Rugrats at 10 years got a whole new spin-off, and Arnold gets literally kicked in the nuts. Please, someone get the poor kid some ice. :$ :None the less, we are all gathered here by one thing and one thing only - a show that entertained and influenced a generation of young and old minds alike. A show that will always bring me back to my younger years. A show that brought me closer to others and made me some friends. Happy anniversary Arnold, and lets hope we all are still here to mark the 15th, and the 20th! Maybe even the 25th as well. ;) :Here's hoping. :Stephen : ---- tonyd1983, 17/10/2006 10:38 AM :Happy Birthday, Football Head! Oh, man, I'm sorry I'm late but I think we'll celebrate by having a party-no girls called Rhonda allowed, of course! What a great plan!